The present invention relates to a clutch control system for automobiles, and in particular, to a clutch control system in which clutch control is carried out automatically in response to a change in the engine speed.
Conventionally, it has been proposed, for example by Japanese patent publication No. 49-48694 to control clutch engagement automatically by providing a fluid pressure which is adjusted so that the clutch actuating member takes an operative position proportionally corresponding to the engine speed. The proposed clutch control device performs the clutch control not only in response to the engine speed but also in response to the rate of deceleration of the engine speed in such a manner that the change in clutch actuating fluid pressure in response to a change in the engine speed takes place with a certain phase advance with respect to the change in the engine speed to thereby eliminate any delay in operation of the clutch actuator and prevent engine stop or engine overrunning. The known device is, however, disadvantageous in that it is intended essentially to control the stroke of the clutch actuating member in proportion to the engine speed so that the clutch engagement is affected by the worn condition and temperature of the clutch friction members.